Birthday Kisses
by NiennaAngel
Summary: BryanxOliver While avoiding his surprise birthday party Bryan learns that not everything about his birthday is bad. Rated for mild language. REWRITTEN
1. Birthday Kisses

I'm back. I had to entertain my family for a few days, but I'm back with a requested pairing.

This is dedicated Zapinit who was having trouble with the pairing and asked me to give it a shot. Please review!

* * *

Bryan sat in the room provided for him at Oliver's Parisian mansion staring out the window as the sun finished setting. It was his birthday and everyone officially knew it. He hadn't planned on letting anyone aside from his teammates and Kai know when his birthday was because of several bad memories associated with it. Unfortunately for him Ian had blabbed to Enrique who in turn told the rest of the BBA. Under the impression that the Blitzkrieg Boys were using Oliver's personal stadium to train he had flown along with his teammates to Paris only to find out that the entire BBA was present for a surprise birthday party. Once he realized the true intentions of the trip he had stormed up to the room lent to him and locked himself in. Tala and Spencer had both tried knocking down the door to get him to come out and been unsuccessful. Once he had been left alone for two hours he had unlocked the door, but stayed in his room. He was unconsciously waiting for someone to come talk to him. There was a gentle knock on the door, but Bryan stayed silent. Whoever was at the door wasn't turned away by the lack of response however. Instead the door opened and a green haired Parisian poked his head in with a hesitant smile on his face and a tray of food in his hand. A look of surprise crossed Bryan's features as Oliver closed the door behind him and walked over to sit beside him on the bed. 

"You missed dinner so I thought you might be hungry. Spencer helped me pick out what you would like to eat the most. I brought you some birthday cake too even though you're so set against celebrating. It's chocolate cake with strawberry frosting. Tala said it's your favorite."

Bryan accepted the tray of food with a small smile. "Thank you, Oliver. I'm sorry that I've been so antisocial when all of you are trying to celebrate me." He picked up the fork and started on the food.

"It's alright. You have a right to spend your birthday how you want to; even if that means pretending it's not your birthday." Oliver smiled brightly at the Russian. "Would you prefer I leave or would you like some company?"

"You can stay so long as you don't annoy me" Bryan replied with a small chuckle. He hadn't realized that the Frenchman's presence could be so calming. "Think you can do that?"

"I'll do my best. I wouldn't mind spending some time with you anyway. I really don't know that much about you." His smile didn't fade, but something in his eyes changed. He seemed more inquisitive, but there was something else that Bryan couldn't quite pin down.

"Not even my teammates know that much about me Oliver. I don't let people close. I learned that lesson early on in life." Oliver reached out and brushed a piece of hair out of Bryan's eyes as the smile turned sad.

"That's too bad. Life isn't as much fun without people in it. I know that life's gotten a lot more interesting since I've befriended the other bladers. You might want to try letting someone in. You might see my point." Bryan rested his hand over Oliver's that was now sitting beside his knee on the bed. He nodded, but didn't respond verbally. Oliver laid back on the bed and the two lapsed into silence as Bryan finished his dinner.

Oliver stood up and walked over to the window. He stared out at his grounds and smiled when he spotted the others outside playing a game of some sort. He wasn't sure what it was, but he didn't really care either. He was content to spend some time with Bryan whom he had a crush on for quite some time. There was something about the silent Russian that made him want to get to know him better. Oliver had realized halfway through the last tournament that he got butterflies in his stomach every single time the falcon walked into the room. After a long, involved and slightly awkward conversation with Robert about what he was feeling he realized that he was hopelessly crushing on Bryan. He turned around to watch his crush enjoying his meal before walking back to the bed and lying back down.

Once Bryan had set the tray on the floor he turned his attention back to the small Parisian staring up at the ceiling. Oliver turned his head to look at him and smiled softly. He couldn't help but note how absolutely gorgeous Bryan was in the soft light that the bedside lamp was offering the room. "Did you enjoy your meal?"

"It was delicious. Did you cook it or do you have household staff to do it like Kai?" Bryan found himself smiling back. He really did enjoy having Oliver around. Unlike the others he spent time with Oliver didn't feel the incessant need to talk or make the silence unbearably awkward. It also didn't seem awkward to have a quiet conversation with the rich teen. He always felt strange around others that grew up better than he did, but it wasn't like that with Oliver.

Oliver shifted onto his side and smiled brightly. "I made it all myself. I had a little help with some of the side dishes, but all of the main dishes were done by me. I made and decorated the cake as well. I'm glad you enjoyed it." The Parisian teen was practically glowing with pride in his work.

"You did a wonderful job." Oliver blushed lightly and lied on his back to stare up at the ceiling. He contemplated which of the many questions floating around his head to ask. He eventually decided to ask the one that was most relevant to the day.

"Is asking why you don't like to celebrate your birthday crossing the line?" Bryan sighed and shifted so that they lying next to each other.

"It was hard in the abbey growing up. I once made a big deal out of it being my birthday and Boris threw me in the dungeon for 24 hours. I was 8. Every year after that until we were released from that hell hole after Boris and Voltaire were arrested. I still cringe when I think about all the time I spent in there. Starting the year I turned nine Boris would wake me up at midnight and throw me in there and not let me out until midnight the next day." Oliver had shifted at some point during the story so that he was leaning over the Russian falcon and gently ran his fingers along his cheek. "I have no idea why I just told you that. Not even my teammates know what happened during those times."

"I'm glad you did. You shouldn't keep something like that bottled up inside. It's not healthy for you. Did you know that emotional and psychological stress can lead to physical illness?" Oliver's bright violet eyes were filled with concern for the older blader. "Do you feel better now that you told someone?"

Bryan looked into those concerned eyes and felt something well up in his chest. "Yeah, actually I do. Thank you for listening." He reached up and ran his calloused fingertips along Oliver's jaw trying to pin down the emotions not only swimming in the French unicorn's eyes, but that were also making appearances in his own body. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"If you want me to keep it a secret then I'll keep it a secret." Bryan nodded and Oliver smiled. The younger teen placed a gentle kiss on Bryan's forehead surprising both of them.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. I think I owe you a question."

"Why do I feel so comfortable talking to you about my shitty past when you grew up in this paradise?"

Oliver rolled his eyes at the question. "Paradise my ass. It would have been paradise if my father hadn't been an alcoholic living off my grandfather's wealth. He never really did anything with himself which is why I try so hard at everything I do. I'm trying to prove to my family that I'm not my father. I'm better than he is and I'd like them to realize it." Oliver sighed and hung his head not meeting Bryan's eyes any longer. Bryan shifted and propped himself up on one elbow as he used his free hand to tilt Oliver's chin up so that their faces closer together and he could look into violet orbs. He hesitated for a second before bringing their lips together in a feathery soft kiss. Oliver's hand rested on the Russian's chest and let his fingers curl around the fabric of the t-shirt he was wearing. They pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes. "Wow" Oliver breathed.

"Yeah. Electricity." Oliver nodded his agreement and didn't put up any fight when Bryan pushed him down onto the bed successfully flipping their positions. Their lips met in a series of feathery kisses that neither made any effort to deepen. It was just as nice to allow for these barely there kisses. They were both drowning in the emotions that the soft, short kisses were leaving in them that neither wanted to take it any deeper. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. "What do we do now?"

"We could be boyfriends. I know that I like you and I'm pretty sure you like me back so it seems like the next logical step. Would that be alright with you?" Oliver whispered softly.

"That sounds like a good plan" Bryan whispered back almost afraid the break the comfortable atmosphere around them by speaking too loudly. He brought their lips together in another gentle kiss. This time he put more pressure into the kiss. Oliver's lips parted allowing Bryan's tongue access to his mouth. The kiss deepened slowly as Bryan's tongue carefully explored every inch of the Parisian's mouth. They broke apart breathlessly. Oliver reached up and stroked the side of his face still smiling. Oliver's fingers ran into lilac hair and gently pulled Bryan's head back down. "Would you like to stay in here tonight?"

Oliver shook his head. "You could come stay in my room though. My bed is a lot more comfortable than this one."

Bryan nodded. "That'll work too." Bryan followed Oliver to the master suite of the mansion. He looked around and whistled softly in appreciation. "Nice." Oliver laughed softly and tugged the falcon towards the bed.

"I know. I designed it myself to reflect me. I love spending time in here." Oliver sat down on the edge of his bed and smiled up at Bryan as the Russian teen sat down beside him. "I wouldn't mind spending time in here with you."

"I don't know how to respond to that Oliver. I really don't." Bryan looked away ashamed and embarrassed by his inability to respond to the teen he wanted to call his boyfriend.

"That's okay. I can't imagine you've had a lot of experience with people telling you they want to be with you. Well, I'm sure you have your fair share of fan girls and fan boys that have confessed their everlasting love to you, but that's a little different than what I'm offering." Oliver chuckled softly as he moved closer to Bryan. The falcon lifted Oliver into his lap and held him close.

"What exactly are you offering?" Bryan inquired softly as he rested his chin on Oliver's head.

"Something purer, something truer. I'm not going to tell you I'm in love with you because I don't think I am yet. I like you a lot and I want to be with you." Bryan nodded and tightened his grip on the small Parisian.

"I like you too." Oliver shifted and looked up at the Russian. Their lips met in a gentle kiss.

"Happy birthday, Bryan. I hope that enjoyed this year's birthday more than every other year."

"Thanks to you I did." Bryan kissed him again before moving to the middle of the king size bed. Oliver curled up with him smiling happily.

As they curled up together beneath Oliver's blankets Bryan realized that he for the first time since he entered the abbey he felt it was okay to celebrate his birthday and the birthday kisses that came with it only helped the matter. With Oliver by his side he knew that life was going to become a lot more interesting and a lot happier. He finally found someone he knew he could confide in that wasn't on his team. They kissed one last time before Oliver tucked his head beneath Bryan's chin and they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

There you go. Was the pairing odd enough for all of you? Personally I liked how this one turned out. I think it's cute. Let me know if you agree. 

Bryan: -blink blink-

Oliver: -blink blink blink-

Bryan and Oliver: What the hell?

Don't ask me. I didn't come up with the pairing.

Now my battery is at about 30 and my adapter died so I'm going to let you read and hopefully review.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

** I just posted this story, but Troublesome Ares pointed out that it wasn't one of my best. I completely agree so I went back and rewrote it so that it's twice as long and so much better. Please go back and re-read the chapter. If it won't let you review than just review for this  
author's note. I had that problem with "A New Life To Live" when I re-wrote the last chapter of that. Thank you.**

**NiennaAngel**


End file.
